


day four. drink.

by redandyellowroses



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2017 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellowroses/pseuds/redandyellowroses
Summary: Blaine had a bad day. Kurt is there to help him.This is the follow up from "day three. collapse".





	day four. drink.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read the first part [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12907479)

Kurt held his fiancé tight between his arms, one of his hands was resting on Blaine’s hip and the other was caressing his neck. They stood in the middle of the kitchen several minutes. Muted sobs and kind words whispered into the shorter man's ear were the only sounds in the room. For Kurt, the only thing that mattered was Blaine, who stopped shaking and was calming down. He placed sweet and tender kisses on his lover’s forehead, cheekbones, and lips. "I love you" he was now holding Blaine's cheek and looking him in the eye with devotion.

"I'm sorry" replied a broken voice.

"Oh honey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you. I'm here for you." Kurt sealed the sentence with a firm kiss. "I have a plan. Why don't you go to take a shower and put on comfy clothes while I finish dinner and prepare the sofa for some lazy meal and cuddles? What do you think about it?” Blaine nodded and left the room.

The last few months had been rough for his soon-to-be husband. Between wedding planning, his last year of college and constantly fighting with his parents for one thing or another, his mental health was suffering and deteriorating. Kurt knew it was a temporary situation, he tried every day to acknowledge Blaine’s needs, give him encouragement and accompany him on their day-to-day life. Sometimes it was enough. Sometimes, Blaine needed more help. When those occasions became more frequent, he contacted his therapist again and had sessions once a week. That made things better, he had the time and space to talk, a professional point of view of his health and prescripted medication useful in bad days like this one.

Kurt finished dinner, changed his tight trousers and shirt for some yoga pants and a loose NYADA tee and set the couch and coffee table for dinner. In a normal day, they would have dinner at the table, telling each other about their day while playing footsie. However, cuddling and a cozy night in were the things that most comforted Blaine.

They ate in silence, Kurt placed gentle touches in his fiancé's tight and knee every so often. "Did you take your meds already?" The question sting Blaine's ears, but at the same time it was pronounced with so much love and care that his pride didn't matter. He replied with a shake. "I'll bring them" Kurt left the room after kissing Blaine's forehead.

"Here, drink this" he must have spaced out for a few minutes because now a big glass of fresh-squeezed orange juice and the average pill container was in front of him.

"Thank you."

Kurt knew those words didn't mean "thank you for the juice you know I love," or "thank you for bringing me the meds I need," they mean "thank you for taking care of me when I'm at my worst. Thank you for loving me". What gave him away? The deep and heavy tone of his voice and the look in his eyes. After he saw Blaine drink the juice and the pills, he sat on the couch and opened his arms "C'me here". 

Blaine crawled into his lover's embrace and rested his head in his favorite spot - just above Kurt's heart. Thanks to the long fingers that tangled in his curls and the beat under his ear he felt calm for the first time that day. 

“I love you, Kurt”

“I love you too, honey”


End file.
